On fait tous des erreurs
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: RWHG Hermione et Ron se sont séparés suite à violente dispute et ont refait leurs vies. Arriverontils à s'oublier ? FIC TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, que je publierai tous les mercredis car maintenant que je suis au lycée, c'est pas simple pour écrire les fics en plus des devoirs … :s J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire en tout cas ! Lâchez vos review svp ! bisous. **

**Mione**

**Chapitre 1 : Rupture**

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. Une jeune fille. Une jeune fille brune qui était en larmes, plus précisément. La propriétaire de la maison, alertée par les coups frappés à sa porte, se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ginny, choquée de l'état dans lequel sa meilleure amie était.

« Oh Hermione, ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta la jolie rousse en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, qui blottit automatiquement sa tête dans les cheveux de Ginny pour y laisser couler toutes les larmes de son corps.

« C'est… Ron… » parvint-elle à dire entre les larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore, ce crétin ?

-Rien… C'est moi… Ginny… Je… Je viens de rompre… avec lui ! » gémit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« Chut… » murmura Ginny « Ca va s'arranger, t'inquiètes pas ma bibiche. »

« Non Gin'… Ca va pas s'arranger…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une dispute… Qui a mal tourné…

-Quel était le sujet de la dispute ?

-J'ai… J'ai reçu une lettre de Viktor et c'est Ron qui l'a réceptionnée.

-Aïe…

-Comme tu dis…

-Mais je croyais que tu avais demandé à Viktor de ne plus t'écrire pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes avec mon frère ?

-Je l'ai fait ! Il faut croire qu'il n'a compris le message…

-Ha mais quel con ce Krum ! Allez, viens on va boire un bon café et tu iras prendre un bain pour te détendre.

-Harry n'est pas là ?

-Non, je crois qu'il a reçu un hibou de Ron et il m'en a envoyé un pour me dire que qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard ce soir.

-Oh…

-Allez, va t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'arrive. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un geste rageur avec la manche de son gilet. Enfin, ce n'était pas son gilet mais le _sien_… Il portait un écusson des Canons de Chudley. Ce gilet, c'était elle qui lui avait offert pour l'anniversaire de leur couple et c'était elle qui avait cousu l'écusson sur le blouson. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le coudre car elle n'avait pas voulu avoir recours à la magie. _'Je peux très bien coudre un écusson sur une veste, zut alors !'_ Furent ses mots. Elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par sa belle-sœur, ou plutôt son ex-belle-sœur qui arriva avec un plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses de café fumant et des biscuits de Molly Weasley. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, épuisée de sa journée, s'endorme sur le canapé, la tête appuyée à l'accoudoir. Vers une heure du matin, le bien aimé de la rousse fit son apparition par la cheminée. Il salua sa belle d'un tendre baiser et remarqua sa meilleure amie, qui avait les yeux clos mais encore rougis et gonflés d'avoir pleurer. Il ne posa aucune question et lança un regard triste à sa fiancée. Le couple Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger n'était plus… Ginny, qui comprit que c'en était fini pour eux, eu un pincement au cœur et alla se blottir dans les bras de Harry qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de contenir ses larmes. Voir vos deux meilleurs amis rompre n'est jamais facile. Il décida de ne pas prendre de parti et de rester neutre. Il savait que Ginny allait sans aucun doute soutenir Hermione même si Ron était son frère. Solidarité féminine oblige ! C'est le cœur lourd que Harry et Ginny montèrent dans leur chambre, où ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Première confrontation 

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de bacon grillé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle vit ses meilleurs amis et… Ron. Il semblait aussi mal en point qu'elle et ne releva pas les yeux quand elle assit à table. Harry et Ginny lui firent un sourire confiant, auquel elle répondit sans grande conviction. Soudain, Ron se racla la gorge et Hermione leva son regard vers lui, qui était installé en face d'elle. Elle ne parvint à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux rapidement, se concentrant sur ses œufs brouillés. Puis, Harry se leva de table, suivi de près par Ginny. Les ex amoureux soupirèrent en même temps, ce qui les fit lever les yeux et se sourire. Après quelques minutes, Ron se décida à prendre la parole :

« Ecoute, Mione… Je sais qu'hier je me suis emporté mais comprends-moi, j'ai toujours eu peur que cet idiot de bulgare t'enlève à moi et au bout de cinq ans de vie commune, il y arrive ! Il doit se frotter les mains à cette heure-ci ! Son petit manège a bien réussi ! Tu as rompu avec moi et comme ça il va pouvoir te consoler à sa guise !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron. Je sais que Viktor ne doit pas être tout blanc dans cette histoire mais bon, je m'en fiche…

-Pas moi ! Je t'ai perdue, et tout ça à cause de lui ! »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec beaucoup de mal et sa voix s 'était brisée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Hermione eut le cœur brisé à la vue des larmes qui coulaient de ses joues recouvertes de tâches de rousseur. Quand il la regarda dans les yeux, elle vit une tristesse immense dans les siens. Ses yeux couleur océan témoignaient d'une grande tristesse, si bien qu'Hermione dut baisser les siens pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Bien évidemment, elle pleurait, elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais pu supporter voir l'homme qu'elle aimait malheureux. Elle souffla et lui murmura :

« Ron…

-Laisse moi une chance, je t'en prie.

-Je… Je suis désolée Ron. Mais j'en peux plus de ta jalousie excessive.

-Je peux faire des efforts Hermione ! Pour toi, je ferais tout ! Je te le promets !

-Non, Ron… Mettons un terme à notre histoire. »

Ron ne répondit pas mais partit rapidement pour cacher ses sanglots. Elle se cacha le visage avec les mains et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. Elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Elle ne voulait pas rompre mais peut-être que c'était mieux. Elle n'en était pas convaincue… Tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait Ron plus que tout et savoir qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Entendant les sanglots étouffés de son amie, Ginny se hâta d'aller la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle se mit à genoux face à Hermione, qui pleurait, la tête dans ses bras croisés.

« Mione… » l'appela-t-elle doucement. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai… rompu avec… ton frère... définitivement…

-Oh merde… »

Ginny avait encore du mal à l'admettre. Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et pour elle, c'était impossible qu'ils se séparent un jour ! Mais… Elle eut une idée ! Elle ne s'appelait pas Ginny Weasley, enfin bientôt Potter, pour rien ! Elle se promit de parler de son plan à son fiancé quand il rentrerait du travail le soir. Elle envoya un hibou au ministère pour prévenir son frère Percy (n'oubliez pas qu'il est le secrétaire du ministre !) que sa collègue (Hermione) était souffrante et qu'elle ne viendrait pas avant la semaine prochaine. Quand Ginny informa Hermione de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'énerva en prétendant qu'elle ne devait pas mélanger sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport Hermione. » lui dit clairement Ginny.

« Et bien, le fait que j'ai rompu avec ton frère ne doit pas m'empêcher d'aller travailler.

-Si, Hermione. Je ne veux que tu ailles au ministère dans cet état.

-Mais… Quel état ?

-Hermione, vas te reposer s'il te plaît…

-D'accord Gin'... Un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien...

-Exactement. Maintenant je vais aller prendre ma douche et j'irai travailler. Sauf si tu préfères que je reste à tes côtés.

-Oh non, non ! Va travailler, je pourrai me débrouiller sans toi pour la journée !

-Si tu le dis… Je viendrai manger avec toi à midi.

-Tu manges avec Harry d'habitude…

-Oui mais là, il doit manger avec… euh, des collègues.

-Ha d'accord. Il doit manger avec… Ron. Me mens pas Ginny, j'ai compris.

-Oui, bon…

-Allez, file prendre ta douche sinon tu vas finir par être en retard…

-Oui, j'y vais maman… »

Hermione attendit que Ginny soit sous la douche (elle avait entendu la bruit de l'eau qui coulait) pour pleurer. 'Maman'… Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et laissa aller son chagrin. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé partir Ron alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui ! Elle se maudit intérieurement et essuya ses larmes quand elle entendit Ginny redescendre, vêtue d'une blouse blanche de médicomage.

« Bon, et bien je dois y aller. On se dit à midi, Mione ?

-Oui, à midi. »

La jeune rouquine s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle lui fit un sourire et sortit de sa maison. Une fois Ginny partie, Hermione envoya un hibou à Sainte-Mangouste pour prendre un rendez-vous avec un gynécomage. Elle était décidée, elle allait garder son enfant quoi qu'il arrive…

**Coucou !**

**Comment allez vous ? Moi pas vraiment bien parce que je suis une sinistrée des inondations de l'Est de la France ! Si vous avez entendu parler de Rambervillers dans les Vosges, et ben c'est chez moi ! Vu que je viens de ravoir internet je publie comme promis ! C'est tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! lol**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review svp ! (Au moins y'aura quelque chose de positif …)**

**Bisous, Mione des Maraudeurs.**

**PS pour Mini McGo : alors ma Mina, pressée d'écrire 'Coup de foudre chez le kiné' et d'aller à la chorale ? lol bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Première échographie 

_« Chère Miss Granger, _

_Nous avons bien reçu votre hibou et nous vous proposons de venir au cabinet du docteur Watamy, gynécomage à Sainte-Mangouste cette après-midi, à 15h. Nous attendons votre réponse._

_Bien à vous._

_Miss Susan Bones,_

_Médicomage service maternité. »_

Hermione leva les yeux. Elle soupira puis s'affaira en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner pour Ginny et elle. Elle fit un poulet rôti et des pommes de terre persillées. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle avait oublié ses soucis en préparant à manger. Une fois la table prête, elle relut sa lettre et n'entendit pas Ginny arriver.

« Hummm, ça sent bon ici !

-Oh Ginny, tu m'as fait peur ! » dit-elle en rangeant vite sa lettre dans sa poche.

« Qu'est ce que tu lisais Mione ?

-Euh, rien.

-Hermione…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Ginny !

-Ok… »

Hermione pria Ginny de s'asseoir et lui servit des pommes de terre et du poulet. Elles ne parlèrent pratiquement pas pendant le repas et quand, pour Ginny, l'heure de repartir au travail fut venue, Hermione prévint sa meilleure amie qu'elle repartirait chez elle dans l'après-midi. Ginny n'était pas du tout d'accord pour laisser Hermione partir mais elle ne dit mot. Hermione avait l'air énervé et elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci pique sa crise sur elle. Quand elle fut sûre que Ginny était partie, elle répondit à Sainte-Mangouste pour approuver l'heure du rendez-vous. Puis elle repartit chez elle. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla assez chaudement (nous n'étions qu'en février !) et attendit tranquillement l'heure de son rendez-vous. Elle transplana cinq minutes avant l'heure annoncée et alla en salle d'attente. Dans cette salle, se trouvait deux jeunes couples et un jeune homme. Elle s'assit à côté de ce dernier et lui sourit.

« Que fait une jolie demoiselle, enceinte je suppose, seule ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Je vais passer ma première écographie…

-Et où est le père de votre bébé ?

-Il… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas déballer sa vie à un inconnu. Après tout…

« Je ne suis plus avec lui. Nous avons rompu ce matin. » lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

« Oh… Je suis désolé. » répondit-il sincèrement.

« Ne le soyez pas.

-Est-il au courant pour le bébé ?

-Non. Je devais lui annoncer hier mais nous nous sommes disputés et je suis allée chez ma meilleure amie.

-Et elle, elle est au courant ?

-Non plus. Personne, à part vous maintenant, ne l'est.

-Et bien je suis flatté d'être le premier. Je m'appelle Russel. Russel Thomson. Mais appelez-moi Russ'.

-Enchantée. Moi c'est Hermione.

-De même.

-Mais dîtes-moi Russel, vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Oui, ma petite sœur et son mari. Elle va accoucher dans quelques jours et elle vient faire sa dernière écographie.

-Oh…

-Miss Hermione Granger ! » annonça une jeune médicomage.

« Bon et bien, j'y vais. A bientôt, Russ'.

-J'espère. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même. »

Elle lui sourit et suivit la jeune médicomage, qui n'était autre que Susan Bones. Elles parlèrent de Poudlard tandis que Susan installa Hermione dans une petite salle. L'ex poufsouffle fit l'écographie et Hermione put voir son bébé pour la première fois. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Ron soit là… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Susan lui demanda si elle désirait une photo de l'écographie et la future maman accepta. La gynécomage lui donna donc une photographie, Hermione paya la consultation et sortit. Elle décida de faire un saut sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer chez elle pour faire quelques courses. En sortant de chez Fleury et Bott où elle avait acheté quelques livres sur la grossesse, les enfants et l'éducation, elle croisa Russel de nouveau, qui était allé chez Mme Guipure. Il l'invita à prendre un thé au Chaudron Baveur, elle accepta. Ils y allèrent tout en parlant de mille riens. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le pub, Hermione repéra parmi la clientèle une tête rousse qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Ron.

« Euh, Russ', vous ne voudriez pas que… Qu'on aille ailleurs ? Je me sens pas très à l'aise.

-Votre ex-petit ami est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Votre réaction. Vous avez les yeux fixés sur ce jeune homme roux assis là-bas. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Ron.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express.

-Et, je sais que ce n'est pas très galant mais, quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans.

-Et bah ! En effet ça fait un moment !

-Oui… Trop pour une séparation si vous voulez mon avis…

-Allez, entrons.

-Quoi ? Mais je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir !

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit ça !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous m'avez seulement demandé si je ne voulais pas qu'on change de pub.

-…

-Et j'aimerais resté dans celui-là, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Si ça me dérange.

-Parfait, alors. Entrez, chère Hermione. »

Son air malicieux fit rire Hermione. Elle entra en roulant des yeux et en prenant bien garde de ne pas s'asseoir près de Ron, qui était avec une fille. Une fille ?! Oui, elle ne rêvait pas. Une jeune fille blonde, plutôt bien proportionnée, pensa Hermione, grande et mince parlait avec Ron. Elle lui faisait les yeux doux mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Un serveur s'approcha de la table de Russel et Hermione pour prendre la commande. Russ' prit un hydromel (NDA : en passant, c'est pas bon du tout cette boisson ! J'en ai bu y'a pas longtemps et j'peux vous dire que c'est pas fameux… enfin, on s'en fout de ma vie je sais ! lol) et Hermione une bièreaubeurre. Quelques instants après, leur commande arriva. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'au moment où Hermione regarda sa montre. Elle voulait rendre une petite visite à ses parents donc se leva, s'excusa poliment et sortit de l'argent pour payer les consommations. Rapidement, Russel s'empara de l'addition et empêcha Hermione de payer. Il lui demanda son numéro de téléphone en échange. Elle ne put refuser. Cet homme avait l'air si doux… Elle serait très contente de le revoir. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue en espérant le revoir bientôt. En sortant, elle passa devant la table de Ron. Celui-ci l'aperçut et se leva pour lui parler :

« Hermione !

-Laisse-moi Ron.

-Qui est ce type ?

-Je te retourne la question pour la femme qui est avec toi.

-C'est une collègue. Et lui, qui est-il ?

-Un ami.

-Pourtant je ne le connais pas.

-Tu n'es pas censé connaître tous mes amis, Ronald.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que nous sommes ensemble !

-Nous l'étions ! »

Les dernières paroles d'Hermione eurent l'effet d'un poignard pour Ron. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis tourna les talons. Il retourna vers sa table mais ne s'y assit pas. Il prit sa veste, posa quelques mornilles sur la table et partit. La jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait avec lui le suivit comme une sangsue (genre Lavande vous voyez !).

« Ben Ron ! T'as même pas terminé ton café !

-Il était trop fort.

-Alors viens chez moi ! Je t'en ferais un !

-Non Océane. Je rentre chez moi… »

Il ne la laissa pas parler et transplana directement devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le salon. Il eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant des photos de Hermione et lui. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé en prenant au passage un portrait de Hermione. Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec le cadre qui contenait la photo de Hermione contre son cœur... A peu près une heure après, Hermione entra dans l'appartement. Elle voulut s'allonger sur le canapé mais constata avec douleur que Ron y était déjà. Tout comme elle, il avait les yeux rouges. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se dit avec tristesse que c'était probablement le dernier qu'elle lui donnait. Avant de monter dans sa chambre, elle lui lança un regard et se dirigea à l'étage, toute en essuyant ses larmes…

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée du retard de la publication mais mercredi j'étais à la fête foraine avec des amis et hier soir j'étais au concert de Singuila ! J'espère que ce jour de malheur vous a porté bonheur ! J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé mon chapitre ! Dites moi le surtout ! Je ne pourrais pas publier mercredi prochain parce que j'ai mon premier match de foot l'aprèm ! lol Donc promis j'essaierai mais sinon ce sera jeudi ! Bisous et vivement les vacances !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs**

**PS : un bonjour à Laetitia (jtm fort toi !), Kévin et Priscille (notre new couple :d que j'aime troooooop !) Mme Grint, Mini McGo (jtadore mon petit chat) et Chaton Weasley !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Quand tout le monde a refait sa vie… Et que certains ne peuvent oublier leur premier amour.**

Ça faisait déjà un mois et demi que Ron et Hermione étaient séparés, et à peu plus de deux mois que Hermione attendait son bébé. Elle voyait régulièrement Russel, qui la soutenait beaucoup et depuis trois semaines, elle partageait sa vie avec lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle la touchait. Ce matin-là, elle fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de pan cakes. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit à la cuisine, où elle vit Russ' qui lui préparait son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle.

« Herm' ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Très bien. Ça sent rudement bon !

-Et bien c'est ton petit-déjeuner ma chérie. Assieds-toi, il arrive de suite. »

Hermione s'exécuta et prit la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui se trouvait sur la table et commença à la lire. Russel posa une assiette devant elle et lui sourit. Hermione le remercia de l'attention qu'il lui portait et se concentra de nouveau sur son journal. Arrivée à la page sports, elle allait fermer la gazette quand un visage familier lui sauta aux yeux. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article qui parlait de lui et découvrit avec étonnement et fierté que l'homme de sa vie, euh non, l'ex homme de sa vie, était devenu le gardien de l'Equipe des Frelons de Wimbourne (NDA : Mmm, j'aimerais bien le voir en tenue :P). Elle sourit et se promit de féliciter Ron, qu'elle devait voir pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux, la semaine prochaine. Elle se doutait qu'elle le verrait plus tôt, connaissant sa meilleure amie qui tentait par tous les moyens de réunir l'ancien couple. Depuis leur séparation, ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois…

« Russ' ?

-Mmmm ?

-Tu as vu, il y a R… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car une chouette blanche tapait au carreau. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et laissa entrer la messagère.

« Oh, bonjour Hedwige. Étrangement, je m'attendais à ta visite. » dit-elle à la chouette en souriant.

« Chérie ?

-Oui, Russ' ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu attendais la visite de la chouette de Harry ?

-Parce que Ron vient d'être engagé comme gardien chez les Frelons et j'étais sûre que Ginny organiserait un dîner pour fêter ça.

-Et quand est-il organisé ce fameux dîner ?

-Ce soir ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Evidemment ! »

Hermione répondit rapidement à Ginny pour la prévenir qu'elle et Russel seraient présents le soir-même. Après avoir donné la lettre à Hedwige, elle s'approcha de Russel et l'embrassa. Celui-ci la prit sur ses genoux et le jeune couple commença à parler du cadeau qu'ils pourraient offrir au nouveau gardien.

………………………………

Midi sonna. Ron grogna. La nuit avait été longue. Sa nouvelle petite-amie l'avait félicité de son nouveau poste d'une manière toute particulière. Il se leva, toujours à moitié endormi et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'y avait qu'une bonne douche qui le réveillerait. Vers treize heures, il transplana chez sa mère pour aller y manger non sans prévenir Océane qu'il partait. Celle-ci l'embrassa au moins dix fois en lui demandant de revenir vite. (NDA : Pfff, quelle cruche celle-là.) Arrivé au Terrier, il vit avec joie que tous les membres de sa famille étaient réunis pour lui. Il embrassa tout le monde et remarqua que seulement ses frères et sa sœur étaient là. 'Repas typiquement Weasley !' pensa Ron en souriant. Molly invita ses enfants à s'installer à table pour commencer à manger. Ron s'assit entre Charlie et Ginny, qui le prévint pour la petite fête qu'elle avait organisé le soir-même pour lui. Il la remercia par un baiser sur la joue. Les conversations allaient bon train quand une pensée traversa l'esprit du nouveau héros des Weasley.

« Hum, Gin' ?

-Ouais, frangin ?

-T'as invité Hermione à la fête de ce soir ?

-Evidemment ! C'est normal, non ?

-Oui oui bien sûr ! Mais… Est-ce que …

-Est-ce que Russel sera là aussi ? C'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Bien sûr qu'il sera là. J'allais pas dire à Hermione 'Allez ma belle on t'attend mais on veut pas de ton bouffon !' »

Tous les Weasley éclatèrent de rire. Il est vrai que l'ex belle-famille de Hermione n'aimait ni Russel ni Océane. Tous faisaient en sorte que les deux nouveaux couples cassent et que Hermione et Ron se remettent ensemble.

« J'veux pas dire, intervint Charlie entre deux rires, mais Russel ça fait chien comme prénom ! »

Ron riait, mais au fond lui, il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'un autre homme que lui puisse poser ses mains sur sa belle Mione… Le jour où il avait pris le début de leur relation, il avait fait du gringue à Océane, qui était toujours prête à tomber dans ses bras et était reparti chez lui accompagné. Depuis, la jeune auror ne le quittait plus. Une fois le repas fini, il ne rentra pas tout de suite chez lui. Il décida d'aller se promener un peu. Arrivé près d'une forêt, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Il n'entendit donc pas une jeune femme aussi perdue que lui arriver.

« Ron ? »

Il leva la tête et fit un sourire gêné à …

« Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hum… Euh, je viens faire ma promenade quotidienne !

-Ah… Bien.

-Et toi ?

-J'avais besoin d'être seul…

-Oh, et bien je vais te laisser…

-Non ! Reste, je t'en prie. J'étais en train de penser à plein de choses…

-Comme nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… » avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il se rallongea sur l'herbe et fut vite rejoint par Hermione. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et se rappelèrent quelques uns des plus beaux moments de leur vie… Hermione eut un sourire et attrapa la main de Ron, qui ramena Hermione contre lui. Ils restèrent un certain moment les mains entrelacées et leurs corps collés, comme ils le faisaient souvent à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. Riant de choses et d'autres, ils en virent à parler de quidditch :

« Alors, est-ce que Russel joue au quidditch ?

-Euh, et bien non. Il ne connaît pas les règles et a peur de la hauteur.

-Tout comme toi lorsqu'on était à Poudlard ! » rit Ron.

« Oui, mais après tu m'a fait apprendre toutes les règles par cœur et m'a guéri de mon vertige ! Maintenant je ne crains plus de monter en balai et c'est grâce à toi !

-Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que quelque chose que j'aimais beaucoup te passionnait aussi. »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais lui sourit. Elle se décolla doucement de Ron, se leva, lui tendit une main pour qu'il se relève et celui-ci la saisit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire, Mione ?

-Ca. » répondit-elle simplement en approchant son visage du sien. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment et ferma les yeux. Ron, plus que surpris par l'audace de son amie, répondit doucement à son baiser en la serrant dans ses bras. Quand elle rompit leur baiser, elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit malicieusement :

« Bravo pour votre sélection, monsieur le gardien des Frelons !

-Merci mademoiselle, c'est la plus belle qu'on puisse me faire.

-Je ne crois pas ! Celle-ci est encore plus belle… » répondit-elle en prenant la main de Ron et la posa sur son ventre, où _leur_ bébé faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

« Tu… Tu es… Enceinte ?

-Oui, Ron, ça se voit non ?

-Oui, enfin non la grossesse te va à merveille. Tu es magnifique mais je voulais savoir … Est ce que tu es enceinte de moi ?

-Oh, la question que je redoutais et que j'attendais. Et bien oui, Ron. L'enfant que j'attends est de toi. Je comptais t'en parler le soir où… Nous nous sommes disputés.

-Merlin… » lâcha Ron sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il allait être papa ! Hermione avait raison, c'était ça sa plus belle récompense. La nuit avec Océane était supprimée de l'esprit du gardien et il pensait plus qu'à demander Hermione en mariage.

« Je vais dire à Ginny qu'elle prépare une fête magique, mais pas ce soir. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Et c'est quoi, cette chose ?

-M'occuper de ma future femme et de mon fils évidemment ! »

La réponse du jeune homme fit rire Hermione qui dit :

« Ron, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de m'épouser parce que je suis enceinte !

-Je ne me sens pas du tout obligé Hermione ! si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime ! je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer quand tu étais avec l'autre idiot et que moi j'étais avec…

-Cette conne d'Océane.

-Oui… Crois-moi Mione ! Tu es et seras toujours la seule que j'aimerai ! »

La jeune maman sourit et se blottit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express en première année.

« Au fait, Ron ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu as une tâche sur le nez ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ?!

-Non, idiot. Je disais ça pour te taquiner ! (NDA : et pas pour l'embêter ! Ben voyons ! )

-Ouf… »

La jeune fille rit et lui dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ron approuva mais une question lui vint à l'esprit :

« Dis, Mione ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce tu vivais dans notre appartement avec … Russel ?

-Oh non non. Je vivais chez lui mais j'ai gardé l'appartement dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous pourrions y revivre. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Vraiment mon amour ? »

Le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi lui montra qu'il était heureux de son initiative et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. En aucun cas. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre que oui, ce qui fit sourire Ron.

« Bon ! On va chercher nos affaires pour les remettre chez nous ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent vers le Terrier pour demander à Ginny d'annuler la petite fête prévue pour le soir-même et lui expliquer la raison de leur demande.

Coucou à tous ! 

**J'espère que ça va ! Moi je vais bien sauf que je stresse pour mon tournoi de foot qui a lieu demain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi une review comme toujours pour me le dire ! Bisous !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**

**PS : Je souhaite un excellent rétablissement à Mme Grint et Chaton Weasley qui sont malades et que j'embrasse !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Quand la fête est annulée… Pour cause de mariage.**

Quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au Terrier, toute la famille Weasley était encore réunie. Ils regardèrent deux fois les mains entrelacées des jeunes parents et leur sourirent. Ginny se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une bise.

« Oh Mione ! Je suis tellement heureuse que ça se soit enfin arrangé avec mon frère !

-Moi aussi, Ginny. » répondit Hermione en souriant à sa belle-sœur.

« Hum, Ginny ?

-Oui frangin ?

-Je voulais te demander si… Tu pouvais annuler la petite fête que tu as organisée pour ce soir ?

-Mais pourquoi Ron ?!

-Parce que ce soir Hermione et moi allons nous marier ! »

Les paroles de Ron résonnèrent dans la tête des Weasley et d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Et oui ! Ca fait sept semaines que Mione et moi sommes séparés et c'est bien trop long ! Alors pourquoi ne pas nous marier dès ce soir ?

-C'est une super idée petit frère ! » intervint Charlie, très vite suivi de Bill :

« Mais oui ! Allez viens, on va s'occuper de toi !

-Quoi ? Mais attendez on est même pas sûrs que Hermione soit d'accord pour épouser Ron ! » gronda Molly.

« Molly, je vous assure que c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde ! » dit Hermione en prenant la main de sa future belle-mère, qui réprima un sanglot.

« Alors viens ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te préparer ! Ginny va prévenir Monsieur et Madame Granger, Fleur allez chercher votre trousse à maquillage je vous prie !

-Bien sûr Molly ! » acquiesça Fleur en sortant du Terrier pour transplaner.

« J'y vais m'man ! » cria Ginny, qui suivait déjà Fleur.

Une heure plus tard, toutes les personnes présentes dans le foyer Weasley furent embauchées pour les préparations. Bill et Charlie aidaient Ron à se préparer tandis que Fleur et Ginny faisaient de même avec Hermione. Molly lui avait offert sa robe de mariée et elle lui allait divinement bien car la magnifique robe faisait joliment ressortir le ventre rebondi de la jeune mariée. Quand tout fut prêt, on demanda donc à Ron et ses témoins, Harry, Bill et Charlie de descendre dans le jardin du Terrier pour qu'Hermione et ses demoiselles d'honneur, Fleur, Ginny et Laureline, la filleule d'Hermione, puissent enfin faire leur arrivée. Les quatre jeunes hommes descendirent et attendirent les quatre jeunes femmes. Peu de personnes étaient là, mais cela était suffisant pour Ron, qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le jardin. L'important était qu'il allait s'unir à la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Soudain les demoiselles d'honneur de la mariée arrivèrent. Elles souriaient et Ginny fit un clin d'œil confiant à son frère. Quand Hermione fit enfin son arrivée, toute l'assemblée se leva. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler quand il vit sa future femme s'avancer un main sur son ventre, Mr Weasley d'un coté et Mr Granger d'un autre. Il regarda Harry et ses frères qui semblaient eux aussi subjugué par la jeune femme. Molly, quant à elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Son dernier fils allait se marier à la jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvé parfaite pour lui, même si elle était l'opposé de son « petit Ronnie ». Elle entendit Fred murmurer à George :

« T'as prévu quoi pour le dîner ?

-La totale ! »

La matriarche Weasley ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles ! Elle regarda de nouveau celle qui allait devenir sa belle-fille et se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de lui offrir sa robe de mariée car elle lui allait comme un gant. Il faut dire que Molly attendait Bill quand elle avait pris Arthur pour époux, donc cette robe était parfaite pour les futures mamans ! Elle détourna le regard sur Ron. Qu'est ce qu'il avait changé ! Lui qui était si maladroit avec les filles allait être époux et père ! Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait être fière de ses enfants, ils avaient tous réussi leurs vies.

Tranquillement assis à leur place, les intrépides jumeaux Weasley se demandaient qui seraient le mage qui uniraient leur frère et Hermione. Ils voulurent demander à leur mère mais elle répondit qu'ils verraient. Ils haussèrent les épaules et levèrent le pouce en signe de victoire vers Ron, qui se retint de rire.

Une fois arrivée devant Ron, Hermione embrassa son père et Arthur. Son futur époux la prit par la main et lui sourit amoureusement. Elle répondit à son sourire et se tourna vers les deux personnes les unir. Leurs pères. Arthur se chargerait de l'union sorcière et Mr Granger de la moldue.

Décidément, pensa Hermione, une erreur n'est pas toujours négative par la suite !

………

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Je suis désolée de ce retard de publication mais j'avais perdu ma disquette ! Voilà l'histoire se termine, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Un gros bisou à Mme Grint et Chaton Weasley.**

**Je vous promets de revenir bientôt avec une nouvelle fic écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie intitulée « _Mes jolies colonies de vacances_ » !**

**Bisous et merci !**

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
